Needless Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Cruz Schild was living a normal life with his big sister Aruka, his childhood friend and soon-to-be girlfriend Mamori, enjoying life. Until they were taken away to an island for those with strange powers like the A-Virus and Fragments as they meet a new friend and they'll face some tough challenges, including Cruz being surround by women and girls on the island. Harem. Lemon. Milf.
1. Chapter 1

**A Needless Boy Deflowered!**

"And we're done for today." A young boy said closing a math book.

He has short green hair with pointy bangs hanging above his blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with white lining and a yellow shirt underneath, light-brown pants, and black shoes.

"Wow, thanks for the help Cruz, I don't know if my brain would last much longer." A girl thanked the boy 'Cruz' for helping her with some math homework.

She appears to have a red hair which is almost always tied in braids. She has a cat clip clipped at the left-hand side of her bangs. She has brownish hazel eyes and a short figure. She wears the standard uniform that Vestee has for girls with a pink bow tied at her collar. She wears thigh high white stockings and pink shoes. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"No problem Mamori, I'm always happy to help!" Cruz smiled.

As the two got up from the desk in Mamori's room and walk down the staircase, the red hair girl trip on one of the steps and fell on Cruz as they both fell down to the bottom of the staircase. Cruz groans in pain glad he survives through then felt something soft and round in his hand as moan was heard too, he slowly looks up to find Mamori on top of him while looking at him and his hand on one of her breasts. The two mentally panic as their face turns red of the embarrassing position they're in and quickly got off of each other then on their knees.

"I-I'm so sorry! That was never my intention!" Cruz apologized, bowing his head to the floor.

"N-No, it was my fault I tripped on the stair and… just so you know I'm not that kind of girl!" Mamori apologized too, also bowing her head.

Cruz and Mamori raise their heads looking at each other and starts laughing a little.

"Say, Mamori, we've known each other since me and my family moved here, and we became good friends." Cruz said remembering the first time he met Mamori.

"Yeah, you were odd talking all smart and all stuff, but your kind and friendly to others and I'm glad you became a part of my life." Mamori smiled then became embarrass on realizing what she just said.

"So, I was wondering if you w-would like to g-g-go out o-o-on a…" Cruz tried to muster the words, but his mind is getting all scatterbrain on asking out a girl who's his childhood friend on a date and sweating of nervous.

Mamori wonder what Cruz is trying to ask her, he took a deep breath and shout out the words right in her face.

"Will you go on a DATE with me!"

Everything became quiet as Mamori gasp of the suddenly question while her face became as red as a tomato. Mamori has always see Cruz more than just a friend a few days after they first met like 'Love at First Sight' though never found the courage to tell him how she feels, now she hears Cruz asking her on a date. She smiles, happy to know that Cruz may feel the same way to her.

"Yes, I would be honor to go on a date with you." Mamori said taking Cruz's hand in both her hands.

"Whoa, really?" Cruz asked, Mamori nodded.

"That's great, I've been having a crush on you for a long time." Cruz admitted as the two got on their feet.

"I feel the same way, so how about this weekend?" Mamori asked setting up the time of their first date.

"Cool, I'm free this weekend, bye!" Cruz said before running out the door and jumping in joy of his success.

Cruz made his way to his house right next to Mamori's running inside to tell his big sister the news.

"Hey, Aruka! Guess what; I finally asked Mamori out!" Cruz informed seeing his big sister at the dining table.

She possesses the same green hair and yellow eyes as her brother Cruz Schild. Her hair has been shown to be quite long reaching up to her back and has bangs in her style. She wears a high skin exposure, especially in the chest area. It consisted of a blue long coat type upper half, white short shorts and knee length brown boots and gloves. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

However, Aruka seem to look sad for reason as she holds up her face with her hands.

"Aruka, you okay?" Cruz asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Cruz, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." Aruka said putting on a smile for her younger brother.

"Anyway, I heard you finally asked Mamori out, about time." Aruka teased.

"Hey, it wasn't easy to ask a girl out, you know!" Cruz protested.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you two will be happy together and can't wait for the wedding!" Aruka said making Cruz blush as he imagines Mamaori in a wedding dress.

"Stop it, sis, we're going out on our FIRST date alright! It's not like you could even find yourself a boyfriend!" Cruz mocked that Aruka hasn't dated any guys even today.

"Shut up! I'm a mature who's waiting for the perfect guy to show up!" Aruka snapped.

"I'll get dinner ready." Aruka said heading off to the kitchen.

"(I wonder what she was sad about, maybe it has something to do with the A-Virus and the Needless?)" Cruz thought looking back at how he saw his sister first discovered her power, making her a Needless.

"(So far, only females gotten those weird powers and they were taken away against their will including some Aruka's friends. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't get taken away.)" Cruz promised in his head. Though Cruz also begun to think about the time he first discovered his own powers as a Needless, he's been keeping this a secret even from his sister.

Cruz hope he's doing the right thing so that he wouldn't burden his sister too much, because he wants to protect her like how she protects him sometimes.

Soon, he went up to his room to play some video games until Aruka calls him for dinner.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Cruz is seen sleeping peaceful as he slowly opens his eyes seeing the clear blue sky, hearing the waves coming in, and feeling the sand he's resting on. Wait a minute.

Clear blue sky?

Waves?

Sand?

Cruz shot himself up finding to be on a beach and the sea right in front of him. He quickly realizes he was no longer in his house anymore, that he's been taken somewhere else, but why and who. Cruz then looks around to see some trees, lots of them, and soon found Aruka laying on the sand unconscious. He also starts to remember what happened to him and Aruka yesterday; it was when they were at school doing things like any other days.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Cruz was in his science class doing some assignments, consider he's a straight A student in most of his class though P.E. has been a little difficult for him. Just as he was done with the assignment, two large men in black came into the room walking up to Cruz like they want something from him._

 _Cruz is seen being carried to a black surprise to find his sister, Aruka in the car and he's shove in. As the car drives off, Aruka asked the men of why they're taking Cruz too but they didn't answer._

 **(Flashback End)**

"Damn it, guess those men must've found out about our powers. I bet they're also shock to find a male boy with powers too." Cruz said as he stands over his sleeping sister. He shakes a little to wake her up, Aruka groan as she opens her eyes.

"…Cruz… you're here?" Aruka asked as she sits up rubbing her head, confuse of why her brother is here as well.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You feel okay?" Cruz asked, Aruka knew Cruz is referring to.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a headache, but why are you here too?" Aruka asked confuses to see him here.

"I'm not sure myself, but let's look on the bright side at least we're still together." Cruz pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm glad we don't have be separated from each other." Aruka said softy, Cruz smiles as he returns the hug.

Cruz then spotted something on the beach, seeing a familiar figure until he recognizes her.

"Mamori!" Cruz called shock to see her as Aruka turns around to see Mamori too.

"Cruz?" Mamori shocked to hear Cruz's voice as she turns around to find him and Aruka on the same beach. Mamori soon runs to them as Cruz runs to her too and they both embrace.

"Cruz, I'm so glad you're safe." Mamori said happy to see him.

Soon, the three began to walk together seeing how big and empty this beach is, Mamori took off her sweat shirt as the outdoors is hot out here.

"So, sis, you'd think this is where they sent those with the A-Viurs and other with Needless powers?" Cruz asked whispering in Aruka's ears.

"That does seem to be the case, it also explains Mamori is here." Aruka whispered back, thinking Mamori may have either the A-Virus or she's a Needless.

"So, Mamori, are you feeling okay?" Cruz asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. In fact, I'm feeling a better with you here!" Mamori said before she suddenly kisses Cruz on the lips which made Cruz gasp as he became completely still like he's frozen.

"Oh, wow, I never thought we see something like this!" A woman voiced said as Mamaori stop kissing without realizing of what she just did and spotted two women on top of a rock.

One woman has short black hair that reaches her shoulders, while framing her face and small lips. She has a slender, toned figure, quite contrary to her curvaceous. She has deep tanned skin, relatively small breasts and slender waist that spreads downward into moderately wide hips. She wears a blue bikini. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

The other woman has short brown hair, held together by a bow at the back. She is distinctively shown to have a rather sleepy expression, indicated primarily by her eyes, and puckered lips. She also the most very voluptuous figures and she distinctively has a more plump figure. Most notably, her areolas have a distinctive multiple point star like patterning to it, a trait only she has been shown to possess. She wears a plain yellow string bikini. Breast sizes: J-cup.

"Oh my god! Miyasato, that kid with the green the red hair girl just kissed is a boy!" The largely breasts woman pointed at the dizzy Cruz and Mamori finally realizes what she did then starts blushing like crazy as feeling embarrass scratching her head.

"(I-I actually KISSED him?! We got our first KISS?!" Mamori shouted in her head.

"You think so, Kouzuki, I didn't think there would any more males to be on this island." The small-chested woman said.

"Look, he's in fact: male and I want know who are you two?" Aruka demanded as Cruz snaps out of his shock thoughts.

"Yeah, we want to know what this island is about!" Cruz added.

However, the responds they got from the two is they suddenly started laughing for some reason until they pointed out about Mamori.

"Your shirt… it says 'Virgin'!" Miyasato laughed pointing at the nametag on Mamori's shirt.

"Here we again." Cruz signed as he stand down one knee to comfort his newly girlfriend.

"The Curse of the Virgin Name." Aruka said feeling pity for Mamori.

Mamori tries to explain that her family name 'Tokonome' spells the same as the Japanese Kanji for Virgin. They thought that Mamori isn't a virgin though Mamori made it clear that she still and even admits out loud that Cruz was her first kiss which made it awkward for the two.

"So, which one of you girls are; either one of you is a Liberator?" Miyasato asked.

"Or an Exter, like me?" Kouzuki asked, Mamori is confused of what they're talking about as are Cruz and Aruka as well since they haven't look into more about those with the A-virus.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Scene! If you want to skip it then scroll down)**

Miyasato moves behind Kouzuki saying they'll show them and begun moving her hands onto her partners body with one groping on her left breasts and the other in her thighs making her moan in pleasure of being rub all over her body.

The three stood there, shock with different expressions; Aruka trying to look away but couldn't take her eyes off of them, Mamori tries to cover her eyes with her hands though couldn't help but watch them, and Cruz is even more shock as he could feeling some blood coming out of his nose and his eyes widen like he forgot how to blink.

"They're watching you get turn on and they like it, especially that boy most of all!" Miyasato said in her partner's ear.

"Oh yes, I like being watch and I feel even MORE turn on with a boy watching!" Kouzuki moaned happily bagging Miyasato to rub her harder as her hand goes for the bottom-part rubbing her pussy, and the busty girl screams.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Suddenly, Kouzuki starts to glow brightly and turns into a gun in Miyasato's hands.

"W-What, that girl just turned into a gun?" Cruz surprised.

"That's right, and I can tell neither of you are awakened yet, so I'll be your alarm clock!" Miyasato declared.

"Oh no, you don't!" Aruka growled as her hand begun to light up and a small fire appears.

"Interesting, so that makes you a Needless. Let see how strong your little fire is!" Miyasato aimed the gun at Aruka.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion far out in the ocean as they all turn to see something coming to them fast like a bullet. A strange-looking pod speeding up to the shore jumps up and hit something surrounding the whole island.

"What the… a forcefield?" Cruz shocked.

"This must be why those like us were sent never came back!" Aruka stated.

The pod explodes, and something came right through the forcefield revealing a girl falling towards the beach. As the girl flew, she regains consciousness and look towards the beach seeing everyone there then her sights zoom in on Mamori and Cruz.

She performs some midair spins and flips as she lands right in front of Mamori, Cruz, and Aruka shock to see a new face has suddenly appears.

This new girl has tan skin, long blonde hair chestnut highlights. She has bright purple eyes with eyebrows the same color as her hair. Small mouthed, she keeps her lips pursed, making her default expression rather stern. She has an outstanding figure and her breasts are oversized. She wears an untidy school uniform of unknown alma mater/origins. The white blouse is left un-tucked and always has the top and bottom buttons undone. The half-open necktie is dark brown with a single white stripe down the center. The blazer is dark brown with gold piping and scarlet collar, and a blue and gold insignia on the left breast. The skirt is a red tartan with black and white stripes. She also wears black combat boots and fingerless black gloves. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"What, this can't be? You are already a Drive?" Miyasato asked, the new girl didn't answer as she held her arms out in front of Cruz and Mamori.

"Why are you protecting them? Are you friends with her?" Miyasato asked confuses of what's going on.

"No, this our first time meeting her!" Cruz clarified.

"Fine then, one new transfer or two would make no difference to me." Miyasato smirked as she points the gun at them.

"Come on, let me see those powers!" She begins firing at them, the new girl quickly grabs Cruz and Mamori in her arms as she and Aruka dodges the bullets, shocking Miyasato.

"Don't think you're gonna get away for pointing that gun at my brother!" Aruka said.

Miyasato keeps shooting as Aruka and the new girl dodges them effortlessly. Aruka has been doing some hard training with some help from Cruz to make her stronger and faster, and learn more about her Needless power which others call them Fragments, but the new girl is a mystery wondering what kind of training did she go through. Aruka went in close as she dodges the bullets and her hand is getting a little brighter and hotter.

" **Heat Explosion"** Aruka hit the ground with her hand causing a bruning explosion near Miysasto even though she mamged to avoid it, she can still feel the intense heat.

The firing stops as the new girl and Aruka stop moving but keep their guards up.

"Huh, why are you… grabbing me, on the boob?" Mamori asked nervously.

"And please… remove your hand f-from my p-pants!" Cruz pleaded embarrass.

The new girl realizes that she was touching one of Mamori's breasts while her other hand is touching the middle front of Cruz's pants.

"Hey! Get your hand off of my brother!" Aruka demanded, the new girl quickly remove herself from them as she gasp of her sudden action.

"I'm not gonna stand around while you three get sexually!" Miysasto shouted as she changes the setting on her gun.

"Eat this!" She shouted firing a missile right at them.

"(If I can melt it.)" Aruka thought hoping to save Cruz and Mamori.

But to everyone's shock; Cruz ran in front of Aruka as he held out his hands at the missile.

" **Shield of Aegis"** The missile hits Cruz and it just stops in its track against Cruz's green glowing hand as a shockwave was burst for a second or two.

"What, no way?" Miysasto gasped.

"Cruz… you have a Fragment too?" Aruka shocked, she knew her younger brother was hiding something from her, but she never knew it was like this.

"Cruz, you're amazing!" Mamori admired Cruz being brave and seeing his power for the first time, the new girl was also amazes of Cruz as she only said one single word.

"Whoa!"

"I'm won't let anyone get hurt anymore, with this hand I'm going to protect everyone!" Cruz declared.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I hope you all like the idea of Needless and Valkyrie Drive Mermaid crossover, I was originally going to do Prototype crossover with Valkyrie Drive, but I decided to go with this crossover instead and maybe get with the other one later. In this story, the Needless are around but only to females except for Cruz being the first male Needless, and like those with the A-Virus the Needless are send to the island completely isolated from the rest of the world.**

 **Aruka is one of the main characters in this story as she'll do whatever she can within her power to help her younger brother survive their new home and mostly help him survive from girls except for Mamori as she may have some deep feelings for Cruz. The gang have found themselves meeting that New Girl which you know who she is and will go on an epic adventure together.**

 **Oh yeah, and Cruz will also gain a harem through this! Let's hope he can handle the pressure of having women coming for him.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape to the Jungle and a Castle?**

"No way, this kid's male and a Needless?" Miysasto freaked out seeing a young boy somehow stopped the missile with just one hand.

Mamori, Aruka, and the new girl all were shock and amaze that Cruz just saved from the being blown up into little pieces, even Aruka could've stop it herself with her powerful Cruz would still jump in the fight revealing his power none the less.

"Aruka, Mamori, I'm sorry for not telling you this." Cruz apologized. "Believe, I wanted to, but I couldn't find int myself knowing I'll get taken away like we are just now, I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh Cruz, there's no need to be sorry, I've always love you no matter and I'll always be by your side no matter what." Mamori smiled making Cruz blush, but glad that she accepts this.

Cruz look at his older sister who's looking sad herself.

"So, how long have you had this power?" Aruka asked.

"…About two years ago, when a car was about to hit me: I held out my hand and the next thing I knew that car stop. I didn't want to trouble you since you were dealing with your own problems with your power." Cruz explained, then to his surprise Aruka suddenly brought him into a hug.

"Sheesh, I'm the big sister here and yet my little brother is the one protecting me. I guess it's okay." Aruka said softly. Cruz smile glad that she isn't mad at him as he returns the hug.

"It's nice seeing people close to each other having moments like this, wouldn't you agree?" Mamori asked the new girl as she nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, I don't think we introduces ourselves: I'm Mamori Tokonome, the two you just knew are siblings, Cruz and Aruka Schild." Mamori introduced herself and the two siblings as they just ended their moment.

"While our first meet was a bit… awkward, I hope we get along." Cruz said.

The new girl felt happier than before for some reason as her cheeks became flustered and was about to say her name to them.

"HEY!" Miysasto shouted getting their attention.

"I hate to break the happy time you're having, but I'm still going to blast you all until you can beat us!" Miysasto said before firing more bullets at them while Cruz shields them with his power.

"Damn it, this won't end well." Aruka stated the situation they're in.

Cruz did some deep thinking while keeping his shield up at the same time, some ideas he has may not work as they're using long range attacks and he can tell that Aruka's power is probably only for close-combat as they'll keep their distance from her. Then an idea suddenly pops in his head that is so crazy, it may work and hopefully Mamori will agree to this.

"Mamori, I think I have an idea." Cruz shouted.

"Really?" Mamori asked, hoping this plan of his will help them.

"You have to do what they did earlier with her!" Cruz shouted pointing at the new girl.

"Do what they did, what do you mean?" Mamori asked.

"You know… what they did to turn that girl into the gun!" Cruz said embarrass to say much more. Mamori got what Cruz mean and gasp.

"What?! I have to THAT?"

"It's the only option, if you whichever two can become a weapon that may give us the edge to beat them!" Cruz said knowing it's a risky gamble.

"But I never did this soft of things with another girl, and we just had our first kiss!" Mamori worried.

"Don't worry, I won't mind if she promises to nothing bad happens to you!" Cruz smirked looking back at the new girl, she nodded.

"Oh yeah, I never got your name." Cruz wondered if she could tell them.

"Is now REALLY the best time for that?" Aruka scolded Cruz knowing they have to act fast.

"Mirei Shikishima." She said her name simply.

"Seriously?!" Aruka shocked that she's saying her name now.

"O-okay, Mirei, please be gentle with me." Mamori pleaded hoping it won't be too awkward for them.

Mirei nodded and pulls Mamori into a warm embrace as they smack their lips onto each other and Mamori's body feels like a large spark is bursting from within.

"(Wow, I never it could be this good, it's just as good as when I kissed Cruz. It's feels so good!)" Mamori thought and she suddenly glows bright pink.

 **(Elsewhere)**

"A new Liberator just awakened. Extar as well." A girl informed her boss.

"And at the same time." The boss girl said.

She has short dark blue hair, that just barely reaches her neck is trimmed neatly. Her hair falls into her face in several short bangs that are swept neatly to the right, then the rest of it frames her face. She has turquoise colored eyes and wears red rimmed that she is consistently shown fixing. She wears a uniform of some kind with gold lining & buttons, and a large collar, which is open to reveal the blue innards of the blazer is blue, a black collared top with gold lining and a red tie. On her shoulders sits elaborately designed black & gold eqaulettes. The cuffs of the blazer are folded outwards, showing the blue insides with gold linings. With this she wears a short white frilled skirt, underneath which she has only ever been shown wearing white panties. Over which wears a pair of black stockings, which are tucked into a pair of white knee-high high heel socks and on her feet a pair of black kitten heel shoes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Not only that, but we also have Needless and one of them is a boy." The boss girl said, still surprise about the boy part arriving to this island.

"They match?!" The girl reported which shock the boss girl.

"Already? With no adjustment period?!" The Boss girl gasped.

 **(Back at the beach)**

"What the hell…?" Miysasto wondered what's going on.

Cruz and Aruka shielded themselves from the sand blow away by the tornado that surrounds Mamori and Mirei are standing at the center then a bright light appears from inside.

Miysato got a call from her commander about a retreating order, but Mirei burst out of the tornado with a large curved sword charging at the gun woman and the attack caused a huge explosion that easily defeated Miysasto and Kouzuki who transformed back into human form as they fell on the ground unconscious with their bikini torn off leaving them naked.

"Wow, this more than I expected!" Cruz commented of their first battle together.

"Yeah..." Aruka agreed.

Mirei came back to them with Mamori transformed back into her human form and fast asleep.

"Glad to see she's okay, considering it was her first time and all." Cruz said gentle patting Mamori's head.

"You did good out there, Mirei. Guess this makes up for touching my brother earlier." Aruka said making Mirei blush a bit.

"Come on, something tells me there's more to this island than we know." Cruz said walking to the jungle with Aruka following and Mirei carrying Mamori on her back.

 **(Big Office room)**

Walking in the room, a beautiful girl with long, pink hair and big breasts. Her nipples sometimes peak out from the cups of her purple bustier when she moves. Her skirt reveals her panties when she walks. Her stockings are thigh highs with garters. She is proud of her long, sharp, painted nails. She also wears triangular hair ornaments on either side of her head. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Gouverneur Akria, Arclight, sirs. This new report will be of great interest to you both." The beautiful girl said to two men.

One starring out the window, known as Akira looks distinctively more mature and serious with short red hair and green eyes. He wears a white military uniform with red trim and gold braid over an androgynous figure.

The other is sitting on a chair of the big desk named Arclight. He has pale skin and straight, white hair, as well as red eyes and a greenish gem on his forehead. His outfit is themed in black and red, consisting of a red and black trench, red slacks, and black dress shoes. Besides this, he wears a pair of silver earrings, and retains his metal collar.

"Well then, Charlotte Scherzen, speak." Arclight smirked wanting to hear what Charlotte has to report.

"The Information Division detected four new transfers: two are Needless and other two have awakened, successfully. Even better is that one's a Liberator and one's an Extar as they were able to Drive upon awakening." Charlotte reported.

"And what of the Needless? I can tell that one of them is special from just hearing this." Arclight asked delight.

"Yes, for one of the Needless is a boy about 14-years-old." Charlotte said shocking both her bosses though Arclight seem to take the news well.

"Now that is interesting, and I was beginning to worry that I might be the only male Needless in the world." Arclight chuckled.

"Any injuries on the girls?" Akira asked concern for Miysasto and Kouzuki.

"They'll both recover." Charlotte answered.

"C-class girls… why would Kasumi send those two bozos to greet the new transfers?" Charlotte wondered.

"Well, all that matter is those four will surely bring more fun on this island." Arclight smirked.

"You think the boy in the report is something special?" Akira asked his fellow Gouverneur.

"Just a gut feeling, and we'll know soon enough." Arclight said grinning widely.

"Agree, sir. There's only one place where they can go." Charlotte concurred.

"Yes, and when they arrive…" Arclight chuckled thinking a good plan for the four newcomers.

 **(With Cruz and girls)**

"Man, we've been walking more since we got out of the jungle and still nothing to see." Cruz winced as he can feel his legs getting tried.

"Yeah, hey Mirei, you wouldn't happen to have gotten some info about this by any chance?" Aruka asked hoping they work with something, but as expected Mirei shook her head no.

"Great, don't know much about this island and this girl rarely speaks like she's mute." Aruka grunted. This isn't good day for any of them.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure things will turn up soon." Mamori said trying to cheer Aruka up.

Then the four spotted something they never thought to find on an unknown island, a huge white castle with towers and a wall surrounding the place.

"Whoa, a castle!" Mamori sighed in joy before running off to it.

"Hey, wait Mamori, we don't even know if it's safe!" Cruz called out.

"Well, we won't until we get there!" Mamori pointed out as the others soon follow her.

Once they made their way inside, they find to be huge and empty seeing a single person unlike their encounter with the two girls who tried to kill them. Then, Mirei's instinct kicks in grabbing the three before a huge red wall form around them.

"What the hell…?" Aruka gasped.

Suddenly, they heard loud cheering coming from hundreds or thousands of girls from high up cheering them for some reason as if they were expecting them. They quickly notice the circle part of the floor opening up and shows a weird crazy-looking girl with an eyepatch with another girl tied up in a collar.

"From your innocent looks, I assume you're the new transfers." The eyepatch girl said.

"(Transfers, did they know we would be coming here?)" Cruz thought.

"And it appears one of them being a boy is true, this will be fun. I never had a boy toy and I can't wait to have you!" the eyepatch girl said as she starts rubbing her foot into the girl's butt making her turn on.

"No way is this like those two back at that beach?" Cruz asked getting a bad feeling know what's about to happen.

Just as he suspected, the collared-girl turns into a gauntlet mace that covers her whole arm.

 **(Music-Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Sho's Theme the Joker)**

"Come on, show me a good time!" The eyepatch girl shouted throwing the ball-mace at them as Cruz deflect it with his shield while Aruka charge at the crazy girl her heated explosi

All the girls cheer in excitement that they're seeing Cruz, a boy with powers just as one of the girls informed. Two girls who look high with authority are watching this well.

"Wow, that boy has a strong fragment to deflect that attack like it was nothing, right Kasumi?" Charlotte said to the girl next to her. She's also the leader of the Information Division who informed Charlotte about them.

"Yes, it's quite surprising to see another who's a Needless like Sir Arclight." Kasumi commented.

"My, I'm getting turn on from just looking at that boy." Charlotte said lustful.

Back to the fight, Mirei is running around the field avoiding the crazy girl's attacks while carrying Mamori. Cruz and Aruka are doing some teamwork with Cruz providing defense to block the eyepatch girl's attacks and Aruka charge at her with her hand getting heated up.

" **Heat Explosion"** Aruka attacked the crazy girl with a heated palm pressed on the mace and a huge explosion erupts, forcing the crazy girl to be send flying to a wall.

"Damn it. To think some newbies would do this much to an A-Class like me, Saejima. I'll make you all regret you ever set foot here!" Saejima screamed in rage as she shots missiles from the mace.

Everyone dodges the missile not wanting to get blasted into pieces.

 **(Music End)**

"Damn it, we're never going to get anywhere like this." Cruz grunted.

"Yeah, we need to end this now!" Aruka agreed with Cruz.

"Mamori, we're gonna need you and Mirei's help!" Cruz called out.

"A-already?" Mamori stuttered, still hasn't gotten use with doing sexually things with a girl, especially with Mirei.

"Just do it! I'll help you take down this chick!" Aruka said.

Mamori look at Mirei as she seems to agree from a nod, Mamori felt nervous of doing this but she knew what must be done.

 **(Warning: Sex/Lemon scene, skip if you want to skip then scroll down)**

Mirei start kissing Mamori giving her a pleasuring sensation, and Mrei decides to step it up a notch: she unbutton her own shirt and pulls up Mamori's shirt and bra exposing her breasts then press them together during the kiss as her hands trail on Mamori's legs and near between them. Giving her more pleasuring feelings than the first time.

"(Oh my, Mirei is really putting up and… I'm actually enjoying this. Is really good!)" Mamori thought as she gasps in exciting pleasuring.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

 **(Music-Overdrive Valkyrie Drive Mermaid)**

"Liberator Arm!" Mirei said as Mamori starts to glow brightly. Mamori transform in the sword like before.

"Alright, let's go!" Aruka shouted as she charges at Saejima alongside with Mirei.

"Don't get cocky with me!" Saejima angered as she shots more missiles at them.

Cruz got in front of them using his Fragment to protect the girls from the missile and they gone on ahead. Aruka ran towards Saejima fast kicking the mace above her head, Aruka thrust her palm to the ground by the eyepatch girl.

" **Heat Explosion"** An explosion burst from the ground sending Saejima flying into the air.

Before Saejima could react while in the air Mirei leaps high that's like super human slice the sword at Saejima and pass her, the Arm-mace suddenly became unstable and exploded thus declaring the four newcomers of the island the winners.

"Wow, they defeated an A-Class!" Kasumi shocked.

"That's unbelievable, it's like they're stronger than any A-Class!" Charlotte said surprise.

Unknown to anyone, Arclight watched the whole fight from a very high view and he seems to be amuses of how it all work out in the end as he smiles sinisterly.

"My, my, things are surely getting interesting more I hoped!" Arclight said looking down at the newcomers, mostly on the green-haired boy.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Cruz and the gang have stumble upon Welter as they gone through another battle for their lives and now they may find themselves in deeper trouble as they'll learn where they are and what to do next. And it looks like Cruz may've caught the eye of Charlotte and perhaps Kasumi.**

 **Arclight has made his appearance in the story as late teenager and is an important person the island as well. Looks like he's planning something big for the island as the story as the story goes on.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding of Needless and A-Virus**

 **(Dreamscape, Flashback)**

In a big city lay ruins of broken buildings and crumbled streets, louding booming sounds and explosion erupting everywhere as tank-like vehicles are rolling in blasting their bullets and missiles at the enemy. Marching toward the tanks is Mirei with shorter hair and wearing a skin-tight suit-like armor while holding a sword in one hand, the tanks fire all atr the girl but she easily dodges them and cuts down a tank destroying it.

A soldier is seen on the ground getting after his tank was destroyed and Mirei is standing in front of him, towering over as she held her sword at the man, but she sees him trembling in fear making the heistate giving him the chance to run away. She direction cause her to be hit by the explosion and her armor suddenly disappear and a girl is shown laying next her. Mirei felt fear consuming her mind, seeing everything around is nothing good and tries to reach out for her friends who's being surrounded by soldiers then everything went blank.

 **(Dreamscape End)**

Mirei gasps as she wakes up from the dream finding herself in a large room, chained up to a stone pillar.

"Morning." Aruka greeted, being chained up as well.

Mirei looks at her with a confused look wondering where are we and what's going on.

"If you want to know what happened; it was after the battle with that crazy chick and everyone was laughing at Mamori because of her surname then everything went south from there." Asuka begun telling Mirei what happened.

 **(Eailer)**

"Oh, can we please just drop the sibject!" Mamori begged hanging up head down in shame.

"Don't worry, Mamori, the important thing is we're all okay." Cruz said panting on his girlfriend's back cheering her up.

"Impressive." Charlotte complimented as she sets out of the elevator.

"Brace yourselves, I don't think we're out of the woods yet." Aruka glared at the pink-haired girl walking to Saejima.

"For your info, the girl you beat Saejima is an A-Class." Charlotte said to the newcomers.

"(I guess that means they give girls here ranks depends on their abilities and power they can measure.)" Cruz thought.

Saejima groans as she struggles to get up despite the injuries, but then Charlotte step her heel on the eye-patch girl's hand hard as Saejima screams.

"You disgust me. Arrogant in your abilities to destroy others. Aroused at the thought of violence." Charlotte said coldly as she crosses her arms under breasts and pushes her heel further Saejima's hand.

"You have the discipline" Charlotte stop her sentence quickly notices an angry Cruz running towards her at full speed going a low sweep kick. Charlotte lifts her leg off Saejima's hand and jump back a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cruz asked, checking on Saejima.

"You… helped me… why…?" Saejima confused.

"Now, this is quite unexpected, that girl tried to kill you earlier and you want to help her? What kind of person does that?" Charlotte asked in a mocking tone.

"I just can't stand others treating another like their trash when they're full of life, even to those who did bully me I always try my best to be kind to them and I'll defend them from creeps like you!" Cruz shouted making all the other girls watching surprises, even Charlotte is surprise by this.

"Yeah, you tell her Cruz!" Mamori cheered while hiding behind Mirei.

"Sheesh, that's Cruz for ya." Aruka smirked, knowing her little brother always wanting to help others.

Charlotte is not sure how to respond to that, is as if her heart has suddenly been struck by something powerful from just Cruz's words.

"Well, well, I guess you're much more of a man than I realize." Arclight clapped for Cruz suddenly appearing right behind the boy.

The three girls were surprised to see a tall man just showing up without even Mirei or Aruka's knowing, they can also tell that this guy is giving off some kind of strange dangerous vibe from just looking at him.

"What the… who are you?" Cruz asked shock.

"Don't worry, you'll know all soon enough." Arclight said with a wicked smile before he karate-chop Cruz on the head knocking him unconscious.

"Cruz?!" Aruka shouted, now feeling angry.

She and Mirei charge at Arclight together, but before they knew it the man dress in red grabs them by the neck and lifts them up like they were weightless as a feather. Arclight looks at Aruka then at Mirei which he seems more interested in.

"My, my, never thought I would get to meet the former soldier in the flesh." Arclight said as Mirei became shock.

"Let us go, you bastrad!" Aruka shouted as she raises her heated-up hand to smack the guy.

"You both look tired from having to survive two fights in one day and walking all day too, I think you both should take a NAP!" Arclight smacked the two girls' head at each other knocking them out.

And everything went black.

 **(Present)**

"When I woke up, I found myself here with you. I tried breaking free, but it seems these restraints are surpassing my power. And I have no idea where Cruz and Mamori are either." Aruka said, annoy that she can't do anything right now.

Mirei feels the same, she felt helpless that she couldn't save Cruz and Mamori and hopes that they're doing okay.

"So, what this about that calling you a former soldier?" Aruka asked, Mirei only responded by looking away. Knowing that it's something Mirei doesn't want to talk about.

They heard a door opening up from the other side of the room as footsteps of two people are walking in, the light in the room reveal themselves to be Miyasato and Kouzuki. The girls they fought before at the beach, they are wearing a gym-like uniform while Miyasato is holding a bamboo practice sword in her hand.

"Hey bitches, remember us?" Miyasato asked sarcastically.

Aruka and Mirei knew that is payback for them as they walk closer with smirks on their faces as they prepared themselves for the worst.

 **(With Cruz, Dreamscape)**

" _Sometimes, I wonder if I'm worth anything to other, especially to my big sister and Mamori."_

Cruz is standing in the classroom of his old school during sunset as the the color of the room is mostly orange and yellow. He looks at his desk seeing some writing that says "nerd" and "weirdo" and other means stuff probably wrote by the other kids in school.

" _Even so, I want to be strong for them… like a knight in shining armor saving his princess!"_

Then the walls of the classroom suddenly shatters into little pieces like glass as a horse is running through showing Mamori and Mirei riding the horse together as they held out their hands reaching for Cruz. The green hair boy responds by reaching out his own hands as the girls are about to run pass him and grabs his arm, pulling him closer to their chest as the three sudden becomes naked together.

" _Huh… wait a minute…?"_

 **(Dreamscape End)**

"AAAAAAHHHHH?!" Cruz screamed, waking up from his dream then realizes he's in a big, fancy looking room resting on a king sizes bed.

"I see you're awake."

Cruz turns his head to his right seeing an young man wearing a uniform and has red hair standing near the door.

"I promise, I mean you no harm, unlike Arclight I show respect to others." Akria promised.

"Arclight…?" Cruz confused until he remembers the guy who knocked him out at the arena and jumps off the bed.

"That bastard, what happened after I was knocked out? Where are the girls? Are they safe? One is my older sister, the other is my childhood friend and recently girlfriend, and the tall blonde girl who was with us!" Cruz asked wanting to know if they are safe.

Akria became shock that Cruz is asking him about the others well-beings as he seems to care more about them than himself, he let out a small giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Cruz asked angry.

"Sorry, it just that I never thought that I would meet someone who cares more for others than himself. It seems you truly are special." Akira explained.

"Anyway, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Akria Hiragi, the Govenuar of Mermaid Island."

"I'm Cruz Schild." Cruz introduced himself.

"So, this island has a name?" Cruz asked, looking out the window.

"Yes, it is an isolated island where those who are infected by a virus and others that have suddenly gain a different power are sentences here." Akria explained. He can tell that this boy is smart as he seems to already know about the Arm-Virus and Needless powers.

"I see, so this is where the government locks up those with either Needless or Virus power are brought." Cruz said, recalling some rumors he heard and read about on the internet.

"Tell me, how long have you been aware of your power?" Akira asked.

"Well, I known about for quite some time and my sister Aruka tried keeping her Needless power a secret, though I already knew about it as she didn't knew my until now." Cruz explained with concern looks in his eyes.

"I see, you must really care for your sister and that Mamori girl." Akria stated.

"I do, a lot, which is why I sworn to protect them with my life on the line!" Cruz determined.

"Good, that's the kind of attitude a man should have for others. Especially their love ones." Akria smiled before he turns around.

"It'll be a fine wedding for you and that Mamori girl indeed." Akria said walkingt to the door.

Cruz form a small smile thinking Akria could be trusted guy even though he;s with that Arclight guy.

"Wait…" Cruz just realized something what Akria just said "wedding."

"I'M GETTING MARRIED?!" Cruz shouted blushing.

 **(Next Day)**

"Charlotte, don't you think you're moving this a little to fast for the girl. I mean, a wedding on only her second day on Mermaid?" Kasumi asked concern for Mamori.

"That only dangerous thing is letting such a powerful newcomer do as she pleases." Charlotte stated.

"But still"

"Quiet worrying so much, besides it'll be a wedding between a Exter and a Needless. Something like that has never happened until today." Charlotte pointed out.

"Well, it is true that Tokonome and Schild has known each other for a long time." Kasumi recalled the talk she had with Mamori about how she knew Cruz.

"And they also just started dating the moment they sat foot on the island, now that's drama, like a reality TV show!" Charlotte excited.

"(Although, I wish it was me being the bride instead of Miss "Virgin" girl, but maybe I could be his Mistress.)" Charlotte thought licking her fingers a bit.

 **(Ceremony Room)**

"N-n-now hold on a second, I can't get married NOW! I'm only 15!" Cruz protested to go through with this wedding idea.

Cruz is now wearing a green tuxedo that matches his hair and a blue rose in the shirt pocket.

"I mean, even though this isn't exactly a real wedding, but this is still WAY too much!" Cruz complained.

"But isn't this what you always dreamt of marrying her someday?" Akria asked standing next to Cruz.

"That isn't the issue here!" Cruz panicked.

Then the music started playing and the doors at the end of the room opens revealing Mamori in a beautiful wedding dress that made Cruz feels breathless of seeing her like this as she walks towards him feeling just as nervous as him.

"(This is the wedding I always dreamed of, and the best part is… is with Cruz.)" Mamori thought smiling as she blushes.

"(Wow, Mamori looks beyond amazing. Maybe this won't be such a bad thing after all.)" Cruz thought blushing.

The two knew this isn't a real wedding, more like matchmaking for helping the Exters and Liberator to find their perfect partner to help each other master their powers. A bond between a Needless and an Exter has never happened before and are not sure how it would work, but Cruz and Mamori have no choice but to go along with this or else Aruka and Mirei will be beaten up senselessly.

"(I hope they're doing okay.)" Cruz and Mamori thinking the same thing.

 **(With Mirei and Aruka)**

"Damn, those girls can sure hold a grudge." Aruka commented, groaing in pain as Mirei is being quiet as always while her breasts are being expose.

Nevertheless, she and Mirei are staying strong hopefully to think of a way to break free, get Cruz and Mamori, and get out of this school.

"Well, howdy there!" A girl with a western accent called out

They see a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cowboy hat, a tied-off halter top, green skirt, and long boots. Breasts sizes:AAA-cup.

"Who the hell are you?" Aruka asked as Mirei gave the girl the stink eye.

"Easy there, girls. I came down here to help you out!" The cowgirl revealed as she holds up a chainsaw.

"Seriously?" Aruka confused.

"Yep, you see I was running bets on your fight yesterday, and boy did I make a killing when you won. Figure I owe you this much at least." The cowgirl smiled exciting.

"I take it you got pass those two that as well?" Aruka asked as she felt her hands being free now and seeing Miyasato and Kouzuki unconscious.

"Yep, though it wasn't easy." The cowgirl answered.

"Alright, hold still." Aruka said as she held out one finger and it glows. She touch the restraints on Mirei cut through them like a laser.

"Wow, that's some handy power you got there, considering all you did was creating explosions back at the fight." The cowgirl commented.

"I have done little practice on this power." Aruka mentioned.

"Well, may I say you two got some real knockers there." The cowgirl complimented and grabs onto their breasts.

"Whoa! They're naturally!" The cowgirl shocked, then got wack in the head by the angry blushing Aruka.

"Ouch, sorry! I couldn't help it, they look just so nice!" The cowgirl winced grabbed by the shirt from Mirei

"Where are they?" Mirei asked serious.

"Mirei's right, do you know where Cruz and Mamori, huh… oh, I don't think we got your name." Aruka pointed out.

"Meifon Sakura, pleasure to meet you." The cowgirl now known as Meifon greeted with a smirk and a peace sign.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Cruz and Mamori are on the path of marriage which is something they both thought of doing later in their life, but now are going with it early with their friends being hostage should they fail to meet their demand. But Aruka and Mirei have broken free thanks to the help of Meifon though she has her reason, and now the two have a wedding to crash.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crashing a School Wedding!**

Meifon is seen walking up the stairs after she helped free Aruka and Mirei from their bindings and told them where Cruz and Mamori are.

"Oh, man… that blonde hair girl sure is a feisty one, isn't she?" Meifon asked herself, still feeling how hard she pulled her by the shirt.

"Then there's that green-haired girl with that fiery Needle power, she sure seems to mind-focus and there's also her brother who also has a Needle power." Meifon mentioned, remembering how Cruz showed his power during that fight.

"Man, oh man, things sure are going to get wild and I get the feeling that boy will be at the certain of it all!" Meifon excited.

"Well, I hope we can see how "wild" it'll turn out." A woman's voice said.

"Oh, hey girls, I did like you wanted." Meifon said, seeing two women leaning by the wall on top of each other.

One woman is a tall, young woman with shoulder length blond hair with a red fringe on the left side of her face. She wears sunglasses over her purple eye color. She wears a sexy black leather biker suit that exposes her cleavage, her shoulders, and her backside. She also wears black boots that go up to her calves. Around her neck is a small cross necklace. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

The other woman has long purple hair that reaches to the middle of her back, with a forelock hairstyle above her yellow eyes and has a rather sultry expression about her. She wears purple lipstick, matching her hair, wears black earrings and wears a black bandana with a six petaled black and red flower. According to Meifon since she seems to know the two women: this woman has the most voluptuous figure of all the girls on Mermaid Island, having both the largest bust size and cup size shown and confirmed. She has a rather slender waist for her size, albeit her hips more than makes up for it, as she is confirmed to have the widest hips shown. Her nails are also printed purple, matching her hair and lip color. She dresses in a provocative, black two piece with red accents and no undergarments. The top that exposes most of her under-cleavage and a long split-skirt with a ribbon covering the entirety of her crotch, plus her clothes expose her belly so her navel may be appreciated. On her feet she wears strapped up black high heels and, on her arms, black arm warmers. Breasts sizes: N-cup.

"Yes, thank you for that. I hope it wasn't trouble." The blonde woman said.

"It was no trouble, Rain, I'd be happy to help for the right price, of course." Meifon said.

"Well, if I let you keep my pay out from yesterday's bet, would that be enough to cover what you did down there?" Now known as Rain asked with her lover's hand on her breast.

"Heck yeah, that's more than enough! Thank you!" Meifon thanked as she runs off.

The purple hair woman smiles as she places move her hand from Rain's breast to her cheek.

"And who, exactly are you betting on this time?" She asked, leaning her face closer to Rain's.

"Oh, Lady J, is it not obvious. I also want to see how that Cruz boy would change this island." Rain said before she and Lady J kiss each other passionately.

 **(With Aruka and Mirei)**

Both Mirei and Aruka are close together running up the stone structure at full speed.

"Okay, that should be the tower Meifon said where Cruz and Mamori are. Let's be careful to not let ourselves get caught again and break out of this so called "school."" Aruka said, getting angry as both her hands are glowing of heat.

"Right." Mirei understood.

"(But still… hosting a wedding just because of Cruz being a boy with Needle power. I have a feeling there's more to this.)" Aruka thought. She decided to think about that later as she needs to focus on saving her brother and Mamori.

 **(The Wedding)**

Speaking of Cruz and Mamori.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" The couple shouted in shock what they just learned which their faces turns red.

"It is as we said; you both must preform the final stage of the wedding by having sex." Akira repeated.

"B-b-b-b-b-but that's crazy, we're still kids a-and either of us has been any of that before!" Cruz protested.

"Yeah, I don't have any p-p-pills on me, so what if I end up p-pregnant?" Mamori asked stuttering.

"Wow, you two really virgins if you're freaking out over something like this." Charlotte laughed.

"Of course, we're freaking out!" Cruz and Mamori yelled.

"We're sorry to do this, but that's the law of this school and this was all arranged by Governor Arclight." Kasumi explained.

"(Arclight, I'm not sure what it is but I get the feeling that he's up to something.)" Cruz thought.

"Anyway, we will leave you alone, so you can have your first time together. Let us know when you're done." Akira said before walking away to the door.

"Hold on, there are still questions I want to know." Cruz called out to Akira.

"Have fun." Akira said, ignoring Cruz.

"Hey, Cruz Schild." Charlotte said, getting the green-haired boy's attention as she walks closer to him and leans her head near his.

"I hope you allow me to become your mistress after your newly wife, handsome. I want to experience what is like to have sex with a man." Charlotte whispered sexually, and she peaks him on the cheek making Cruz blushing-gasps.

"HEY! You step away from my man!" Mamori angered, grabbing Cruz's head pressing him against her breasts.

"Oh relax, you're still going to be his number one girl, just thought I could spice things for you two." Charlotte winked as she exits the room.

"I swear, that girl just does whatever she wants." Kasumi sighed.

"Hey, huh, are you sure there isn't any other way to go back home?" Mamori asked.

"Sorry, but those with virus and Needless power will be sent here or any other islands made by the government as the permanent home. That's how it is in this world." Kasumi answered. For a moment Mamori could've sworn that she saw sadness in the blue hair girl's eyes.

"By the way, I think you should release him before he runs out of air." Kasumi said before exiting the room and closing the doors.

Mamori was confused of what Kasumi meant until she realizes that she still has Cruz on her chest and quickly push him away as he gasped for air thought he was gonna pass out in there.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Mamori apologized.

"It's okay, you were just trying to protect me, that's all." Cruz said, not wanting his girlfriend to feel bad about it.

"Anyway, I think we should head upstairs to the bed where Akira said we should do." Cruz said, looking up at the second floor of the tower.

"So, are we really going to go through with this?" Mamori asked.

"Well, huh, not all the way, I think." Cruz stuttered, looking at the door knowing that the two girls are waiting outside.

"Let's go upstairs, they won't be able to hear if we're further away from the door." Cruz whispered.

Mamori nodded and the two made their way to the large, round king sizes bed with pink transparent curtains with an open space for them to enter. They took off their shoes before crawling on the bed to the middle.

"Okay, I think we should be safe for now." Cruz said.

"But we can't just stay here doing nothing all day, their gonna want something from us and if we don't do then I fear they might do something bad to Mirei and Aruka." Mamori worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others have broken out of detention and are on their way here as we speak." Cruz assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Mamori asked.

"It just a gut feeling I have, but I think we're gonna have to stall this until they get here." Cruz said.

"You mean… we're really going to have sex?" Mamori asked shock.

"Well, not like that… I mean just touch each other's bodies and doing some kissing." Cruz blushed, embarrassing of saying the plan out loud like that.

"Oh, I guess we can do that." Mamori blushed, looking away and pressing her fingers together.

Cruz and Mamori felt like this is all happening to soon, all they wanted was to have their first date together this weekend and making themselves an item being together through high school and college then maybe someday get married and start a family together. They wanted to take their new relationship one step at a time since either of them have ever been on a date, but now because of having a strange virus that can turn a female into a weapon and others having different powers called Needless and then being drop off on an island full of them.

Yeah, it's been a hard day for them.

"You know, it isn't all bad." Mamori said.

"Really?" Cruz confused of what makes her say that.

"Yeah, at least it's us together and I… wouldn't mind giving you my first time this it comes down to it." Mamori said crawling up to her boyfriend.

Cruz became shock that Mamori would even consider having their first sex together if the others are taking too long, besides it could a win on both of stalling the soldier girls and they can have each other in a pleasuring way.

"O-okay, I guess we can try." Cruz gulped, feeling nervous about this but will go for it anyway.

"Good, how about we start with a kiss?" Mamori suggested. Cruz nodded, and they lean their faces to each other than started kissing.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Scene Alert, scroll down if you want to skip it)**

The two kisses with their eyes close, feeling the strong love for each other from the lips press against each other then soon have their tongue tangle like they're wrestling for control as they moan from the kiss making their bodies feel turn on and a little heated up. Cruz's hands started moving on instinct going to the back of Mamori's dress to where the zipper is and pull it down then grab the front part pulling it off letting her exposed breasts free bouncing a little, one hand grabs a breast gentle squeezing it that causes her to moan louder. After over a minute they separate for gasping for air.

"Whoa, I'm… I'm touching your boob!" Cruz realized what he's doing.

"It okay, you can do whatever you want with them… I'm all yours." Mamori said sexually.

This made Cruz blush like crazy then he suddenly latches his other hand onto the other breast, groping them a little hard as he squeezes them feeling like they are soft and firm balloons as Mamori moans like crazy feeling a jolt of pleasure all over her body.

"Oh Cruz, you're squeezing them hard-AAAHH-it hurts a little, but it feels so good!" Mamori moaned.

"This feels amazing, I heard some other male students about how they talk about boobs either big or small, feeling them in my hands has taught me a lot!" Cruz described the feeling of his girlfriend's breasts.

"Y-yeah, I feel that way too! With you groping me like that!" Mamori greeted.

Cruz continues to squeeze Mamori's beautiful melons then felt something poking at the palm of his hands, he moves one to see the nipples growing and becoming erotic hard. Becoming curious about it he pinches the nipple between his fingers causing Mamori to gasps in shock then he squeezes it more and moving it dangling the breast. His other hand continues groping the other breast wanting to feel the poking nipple on his palm until he decides to pinch it as well.

"My nipples, my nipples are so sensitive!" Mamori moaned louder as her body start to sweat a little.

"Does it hurt?" Cruz asked.

"No, keep going, I want to feel your touch more, give me more!" Mamori begged moaning crazier than ever.

"Okay, then how about we add a little more touch?" Cruz smacked a kiss on her lips as her eyes widen and more jolts of pleasure sparks all over her body.

"(Oh my, feeling his hands on my breasts and the kiss combined is making me all tingle inside!)" Mamori thought moaned, she quickly wraps her arms around Cruz pulling him closer.

Mamori kisses back and the two have engage into an aggressive, heated passionate kiss as his hands kept squeezing and groping her boobs, she feels like their body pushing into each other feeling like fireworks is exploding from both the kiss and the groping.

"(Ahh! My body is reaching its limit, just like with Mirei! I can't hold it in any longer!)" Mamori thought.

Cruz could sense Mamori is about to burst of pleasure, he put all his efforts into this so that she can have a great feeling of this first time.

"Cruz, I'm about to…" Mamori moaned in the kiss, trying to warn him.

"I know, go ahead, it's shouts out of how much you love me!" Cruz determined, making her feel happy.

And so, she did.

"CRUZZZ?!" Mamori shouted.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene)**

Suddenly, Mirei and Aruka breaks through the color-printed window near the bed and landed strongly.

"Cruz, Mamori, we're here to…" Aruka paused herself when she saw her own little brother is kissing Mamori while groping her breasts like that, making her whole face turn red of shock and embarrassment.

Mirei just stare with her eyes widen and her face also turning red.

But before either of them could notice the two, Mamori's body suddenly glows brightly for a few second then turns into her sword form like before with Cruz holding the hilt.

"Huh, Mamori?" Cruz confused, then realizes that he somehow turned her into a sword like Mirei does.

"Okay, first off what were you two doing and why did Mamori transformed I though only females can do that to each other?" Aruka asked.

"No time, we must go now." Mirei stated, as they see Charlotte with one of her soldiers in front.

"WOW! This is beyond amazing, not only are you a male Needless, but you're also a Liberator too! Now I want you more than ever!" Charlotte exited with star sprinkling in her eyes.

"Sorry, but you'll have to make a raincheck. Mirei, Aruka grab onto to me!" Cruz ordered as he impale Mamori-sword to the floor and blades appear around him.

Neither of them are sure of what he's doing, but they trust him so that quickly ran and grab onto him.

"No, stop them from escaping!" Charlotte ordered her warrior.

But it was too late, a glowing ball of light appeared and exploded as a big ball of light that carries Cruz and the girls flew away from the castle and head to the edge of the island which is the beach.

Charlotte and Kasumi watch this shock and the display that had happened.

"It would seem that boy is full of surprises." Kasumi complimented.

"Yes, it's just unfortunate that they are now our enemies." Charlotte smirked, thinking she will make Cruz hers.

 **(Beach)**

"Wow, a lot has happened since we came to this island." Cruz said as he and the girls watches the sunset on the beach at a rocky area.

"Yeah, learning a lot like the Needless, the Arm-Virus that's making girls into a weapon and others doing them. And we just discovered that you can do it too." Mamori said, feeling a little sad that she can't go home but she'll be fine with Cruz and the girls.

"Yeah, I'm still having trouble proceeding all that, but I'm sure we'll figure it out in time." Aruka admitted.

"Yeah, and most of us are still in high school." Mamori chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm 14-years-old and you're 16." Cruz mentioned, then Mirei gasps.

"Uh, what's wrong Mirei?" Mamori asked.

"Maybe it because when Cruz mentioned his age." Aruka pointed out.

"Really, how old are you?" Mamori asked.

"…15." Mirei hesitated at first, but answer none the less.

Everyone gasped from the truth of Mirei's age that she's a year older than Cruz and a year younger than Mamori while looking like a young mature woman.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Cruz and the gang have escaped the Castle Welter, but there not out of the water just yet as others at the school will be gunning in on them consider that they just discovered that Cruz somehow is a Liberator. And this is only the start of their big-sexy and crazy adventure on Mermaid Island!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Freedom, Torino Town!**

"Oh dear, it looks like that Cruz boy and three girls managed to escape." Arclight said in a fake worry tone.

" _You sure don't sound like it."_ A girl's voice noticed the tone on the phone talking to Arclight.

"That's because I'm more excited to see what this boy has the final ingredient I need in order the plan to work, soon everything will belong to me and don't worry, I haven't my promise to get you anything you want." Arclight smirked.

" _It's not liked our goal is different, we both want power to become God or something close to that, but I'll let you rule the world however you see fit."_ The girl said.

"The time for us to act is coming soon, the whole island will be the first step to total control, and no one will stand in our way. Not even Akira Hiragi himself, or should I say "herself"." Arclight chuckled evilly.

" _Just be sure not to do anything until everything it set, let just hope you're not chasing down some fairy tale for kids and try to not underestimate the boy too, something tells he's bad news."_ The girl said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, all the research I "borrowed" before coming to this island and the Needless powers here will be very useful to us, and that brat will serve a higher purpose for our goal." Arclight reassured.

" _Alright, I'll leave it to you then, Adam Arclight."_ The girl smirked on the other end of the private phone.

"Let's hope to talk more in person soon, Momoka Sagara." Arclight hanged on the phone and walk to the window seeing Akira giving off the speech about wanting to free the girls from the island which in reality there is no hope for all the girls here.

"I can't wait to see the look of despair on their faces when they learn the truth." Arclight chuckled.

"Master Arclight, Miss Scherzen has a report to that needs your attention." A woman said walking into his office.

"Oh, then I better go see what she has to say." Arclight said as he walks out of his office.

 **(With Cruz and Girls)**

"Man, it only been one day and we're already running for our lives. This island sure is crazy." Aruka pointed out everything that happened to the group so far.

"I wish I can have an omelet with a rice bowl and beef." Mamori complained, thinking about the good food back home makes her stomach growling.

"Easy there, strawberry head, Cruz and Mirei went out to fish us breakfast, they should be back soon." Aruka informed, hopefully they caught something good.

"I'm just worried of what we're going to do, I've never been camping before and I'm afraid if we go walking around the island we'll get caught be dragged back to the school." Mamori listed two things she's scared of right now.

"Wait, did you just call me strawberry head?" Mamori asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I called you that, guess I needed something to cheer me up." Aruka chuckled.

"Yeah, you told me once that I'm sweet like the strawberries. That was good times." Mamori smiled.

Asuka smiles back glad to see Mamori is starting to cheer up after all the things they went through first coming to this weird island full of females with powers and now they're running away like dropouts from the so-called school as they tried to forced marriage between Mamori and Cruz. And on top of that, they also discovered that not only does Cruz have a Needless power but he somehow have the Arm-Virus as a Liberator when he turns Mamori into the sword when they were… making out in bed together, which was still weird for Aruka and felt jealous for some reason.

It's not like she has a crush on her little brother or anything, it's stupid. Right?

"Hey girls, we're back!" Cruz called out as he is wearing only his pants while carrying a bag of eight fishes.

"Welcome back, looks like you got some good catch." Aruka commented seeing the fish Cruz caught.

"Thanks, but I only managed to get two while Mirei did most of the work." Cruz said, being modest as always.

"Oh, then thank yo-OOOOOOUUUU?!" Aruka gasped upon seeing Mirei almost fully naked with nothing but her underwear and her large breasts expose too. Mamori has the same reaction and cover her eyes.

"Cruz… please tell she didn't fish the entire time looking like that?" Aruka asked grunting as hers and Mamori's face turns red.

"Hehehe…" Cruz chuckled nervous as his face turns red too, remembering having his face land on Mirei's breasts whenever he trips during the fishing. That was enough to answer his older sister's question.

Mirei looks away with her cheeks blushing a little though hides a small smile behind her freehand.

Soon, they start cooking the fish, and Mirei putting on her white shirt, with a little help from Aruka's fire fragment which is another word for Needless power to cook the fishes faster, they began eating them enjoying the taste of grilled fish kinda like having an outdoor barbeque on the hot summer day.

"Wow, the fish is really good!" Mamori squealed.

"I kinda figure Mirei here can could well on her own, but I wanted to help too." Aruka said, looking at Mirei who gave her an improved nod.

"I just wish we had some fresh lemonade or something to wash it down." Mamori stated.

"I should have known better, Miss Red." Mirei gasped.

"What?! No, it's fine! I'm not mad!" Mamori reassured.

"What's with the formal talking, you were the quiet type before." Aruka asked.

"Because you both are my elders." Mirei answered.

"Seriously, we're friends so that kind of stuff shouldn't matter." Aruka stated.

"Yeah, standing side-by-side I'm a petite girl as you look way older than me." Mamori pointed out.

"You're a runt, that's true." Mireo blurted out which made Mamori sad.

"Better be careful what you say about Mamori's height, she gets really sensitive whenever people talk about her being small." Cruz explained.

"I'm sorry." Mirei apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you didn't mean to and I'm just glad we met even though it was under a desire situation." Cruz smiled holding her hand, making the tall blond blush thought smile.

"(Uh, for some reason I'm not feeling upset or even jealous seeing Cruz being close to Mirei like that. It's weird but it's okay at the same time.)" Mamori thought.

"By the way, Aruka, does your power involve fire because I couldn't help but notice how you used to make large explosions during the two fights we been through yesterday?" Mamori asked, the question has been on her mind for a little while and thought it would be a good time to ask.

"Aw, you have good memory." Aruka commented, Cruz and Mirei pay attention to listen to this as well.

"My fragment is called "Agnis Schiwattas" or "The Breath of Fire", whichever you like to call it, is a unique fire type fragment where it slows down and speeds up kinetic energy to vibrate the molecules in any object thus producing fire or flame projections or attacks." Aruka explained.

"That means she can create massive explosions and can even melt basically anything she touches." Cruz explained clearly for Mamori to understand as Mirei seem to already get it.

"Wow, you can melt things too?" Mamori asked surprise.

"Yep, watch this." Aruka get up and walked to a stone wall of the cliff above them.

She places her hand on the rock and in a few short seconds it started to glow yellow-orange around her hand with steam coming out as she moves it to form a heated glowing A.

"Tada!" Aruka gestured at her mark.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Mamori amazed, Mirei nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, though I more amaze at Cruz's fragment being a powerful defense ability." Aruka admitted to her younger brother.

"Oh please, I don't think it's that special." Cruz chuckled with his cheeks blushing a bit.

"Bro, you were able to block a missile blast that would've killed a person in an instant, I think your shield could even block against my Heat Explosion." Aruka believed.

"Yeah, the way you protected us was really amazing! Like a Knight in Shiny Armor!" Mamori complimented.

"Yes, you were very brave!" Mirei added.

"Well, don't count on me to help you all the time. I can only block things that is right in front of either my palms, so even if I block two attacks on both sides, I still have a weakness to the areas around my body that isn't protected." Cruz explained.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best to fight together with you! Right girls?" Mamori promised.

"Those assholes will burn if they try anything!" Aruka threatened with a scary smirk.

"Yes, I'll help too!" Mirei nodded.

After eating and putting out the fire, everyone started getting themselves ready to look around the island hoping to find a way out before the castle girls finds them.

"I wish we could've brought our old clothes back." Cruz winced a little as he and Mamori realize they don't have any other clothes to wear.

"I know, the dress is beautiful and all, but I want to wear something more causal." Mamori stated.

"We'll worry about that later. Hey Mirei, isn't that the pod you came to the island with?" Aruka asked pointing at the metal structure.

"Yes. One of the footings for the clear dome that seals off this entire island." Mirei explained.

"Huh, how do you know about that?" Cruz asked, but Mirei didn't answer.

"Apparently, that Arclight guy said she was a soldier girl, so she was probably part of some military using her power of the Arm-Virus, but something bad happened and wind up here." Aruka said.

Mirei remained quiet as she feels some of the bad memories coming up, but her thoughts were when she felt Cruz grabbing her hand again.

"Don't worry, you don't have tell us if you don't want to, but you feel like talking I'll listen." Cruz offered to help Mirei ease up her pain.

Then they heard a vehicle coming close to them, they quickly hide behind the rock hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

"Well, there ya are! Hey!" A familiar voice called out to them.

"Wait, that voice?" Aruka looked out and surprise to see Meifeng waving at them while standing on top of a truck.

 **(Later)**

"Gosh, I never expected to find you all camping out in the jungle beach. Most girls would cry when the sun goes down, but you're tougher than you look." Meifeng commented.

"Please, I faced worse things than being alone at a park." Aruka bragged as she and Cruz are sitting on the back.

"Well, I would be crying I didn't have the others with me. I'm so lucky." Mamori smiled.

"Oh yeah, I never did get your names when I helped out bust out of that joint." Meifeng realized.

"I'm Aruka Schild, Cruz's older sister, age 16." Aruka introduced herself including her age.

"Mirei Shikishima. 15"

"What? You're younger than me, but you're so developed!" Meifeng gasped and group Mirei's breast, but she smacks her hand away.

"Why are you helping us?" Mirei demanded.

"Because someone asked me to." Meifeng answered.

"By who?" Aruka asked.

"A freelance businesswoman never names her clients." Meifeng said serious.

"So, I take it you know me and Mamori?" Cruz asked.

"Yep, Cruz the Green Knight and Mamori the virgin girl." Meifeng teased of Mamori.

"Oh, come on, how many times do I have to tell you is "Tokonome!"" Mamori angered.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, bet you get that a lot with the kanji almost look exactly the same all the time." Meifeng laughed which almost made Mamori cry.

"You better stop that, Mirei doesn't like it when others mess with her friends." Cruz warned with a teasing smirk.

Meifeng got scared on seeing Mirei's angry face.

"Oh look, we're almost there." Meifeng said looking at the same town-like place.

"Huh, where exactly?" Mamori asked.

"At the home of my client." Meifeng answered.

 **(Veste Academy)**

Meanwhile, at the white castle school as most of the female students are continuing their everyday life behind the walls as Kasumi with other soldiers watching them to make sure nothing goes wrong until she heard her earpiece going off as a call.

"Go head." Kasumi answered.

" _Kommandeur, please come to Warehouse F-2, immediately."_ The caller informed.

Kasumi looks a little worried as no notice.

 **(Torino Town)**

Meifeng hand some boxes full of books, clothes, underwear, and make-up to the other girls in the town as they all get excited for the new stuff that came.

"All right, remember: No pushing and everyone shares." Meifeng reminded them.

"And who are all these girls?" Mamori asked curious.

"Same as us. Virus carries and Needless power who were deported to the island. But they don't like living in the Veste, so they escaped out here." Meifeng answered.

"Veste, as in the castle?" Cruz guessed.

"Yep, and the Warter are the soldiers who control it and put you guys through hell." Meifeng said.

"Didn't feel like hell to me." Aruka shrugged.

"If you been there longer, you would feel it. They make up and enforce every rule there. Do it all under the pretense of "protecting" the lower ranked girls. Of course, whenever one of them breaks a rule the Warter imprison her, or worse." Meifeng explained how things are at Veste.

"So, them coming after us is what we might've done in the future and that fight was to see our fighting potential to join them, but those with lower power are just told to fall in line." Cruz stated.

"Very smart, kid, it's exactly all that." Meifeng nodded.

"And no complains about that fate?" Mirei asked.

"All of Mermaid Island's lifelines are under Warter control. Like the factories in the Veste responsible for producing food and medical supplies." Meifeng mentioned.

"I see, as long as they obey Warter, you can all the things you want for a safe life and don't give a damn about everything else." Aruka said with anger in her eyes.

"Another smarty, doesn't fall too far from the tree." Meifeng commented on how smart the siblings are.

"I take it you stole all that from the Warter?" Mirei asked.

"Bingo!" Meifeng answered proudly.

"What? Why would you do that and then tell us how scary-powerful they are? Aren't you worried they'll come after you?" Mamori asked worry.

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I didn't take enough for them to notice, let alone trace to me." Meifeng assured with a wink.

"Oh, Meifeng!" An older woman called out running to Meifeng.

The woman has brown hair with two bangs on the front each side and on the back curl into a ball-like style and has yellow eyes. She wears an aqua green shirt with a pink apron over it, blue jeans, and green shoes. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"I need to give you a big ol' hug for once again making our day with another awesome supple delivery! You're the best friend we could ever ask for!" The woman cheered, hugging Meifeng between her large boobs.

"Torino! Can't breathe!" Meifeng muffled, slowing being suffocate from the hug.

"I take it you two are friends with Meifeng?" The woman named Torino asked.

"Something like that." Cruz said, almost lost of breath of seeing the beautiful mother-like woman.

"I'm the manager of this little free society. Name's Torino Kazami, but most people 'round here call me "Big Sis."" Torino introduced herself and Meifeng suddenly stop moving.

"(Well, you definitely look the oldest.)" Aruka thought.

"Oh my, is that… a boy?" Torino asked noticing Cruz looking different than the girls with him.

"Hi, I'm Cruz Schild and yes, I am a boy." Cruz greeted holding out his hand.

"Oh my, I never see a male on this island before, let alone a young boy." Torino shocked.

"We been through a lot yesterday." Cruz chuckled.

"I can tell, well then, I welcome you all to Torino town!" Torino welcomed the newly arrivals.

"Thank you, I hope we can get along together!" Cruz smiled, feeling like things are finally going good for him and the girls today.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **After all the trouble Cruz and the girls went through they finally found a safe place to relax and call it home living with other girls who also ran away from the Veste and hope to relax too, but that peace will soon be disturbed as they learn that Meifeng didn't exactly cover her tracks and that will lead trouble coming to Torino Town.**

 **Looks like Arclight has a secret partner working on some big plans for Mermaid Island that also involves Cruz's power. Cruz and the gang will have to be prepared for the worse.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warter Coming to Town and Cruz's Unexpected New Power**

Kasumi is standing with three Welter soldiers as they are expecting a storage room giving the Commander a report of some stuff in there was stolen.

"My apologizes, Commander. We didn't really lose too much, but it still stings." Ritter 1B said.

"I appreciate your apology. I'll handle it from here. Don't tell anyone else what happened, understood?" Kasumi ordered.

"Um, yeah, I understand, ma'am." Ritter 1B confused a little but obeyed.

"(Meifeng has to start being more discreet.)" Kasumi thought as she walks.

Truth is, Kasumi already knows about Meifeng being the thief for sometime and has kept quiet about it because she cares for the girls who are living in the small town away from this place and hopes to help them in secret, but it hasn't been easy and she's worry that Meifeng will be found out if she's not careful.

"Oh, Kasumi." Charlotte called out, surprising the commander to see her superior here.

"Something happen down here you want to tell me about?" Charlotte asked curious is what's going on.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kasumi said, hoping to avoid the conversation.

 **(Torino Town)**

"All right, girls, listen up!" Torino said getting all the girls and boy's attention.

"Let's give a toast to Meifeng and her new friends, who brought us these great gifts! BANZAI!" Torino cheered.

"BANZAI!" All the girls cheered too.

"Let's also give a toast for having a boy Needless who is a lot nicer than those uptight meanies at the Welter. BANZAI!" Torino mentioned and the girls cheers again.

"Sheesh, we barely been here for an hour and you're already being the center of attention." Aruka teased Cruz who is blushing a bit as he drinks his juice.

"So, uh, do you know what we're supposed to do now?" Mamori asked.

"I have no idea." Mirei said.

"I think it's safe to say that we can stay here, it's a lot nicer here than that white castle and maybe we can learn about this island." Aruka suggested.

"Hmm, it is nice here." Mamori said.

Cruz smiles thinking it is a good idea to stay here, though there is a question that has been on his mind for a little while like about Torino wondering if she's either a Needless or an Arm-Virus, like she's more than just a caretaker of this little town.

 **(Hot Spring)**

Aruka, Mamori, and Mirei have decided to try out the hot spring bath Torino mentioned at the party and the girls were thrill to try it out, Cruz wanted to wait for the girls to finish while looking around the town but Torino insist that he go to join the girl. However, that causes the four to blush upon the idea of an only boy spending a bath time with the girls, so the manager suggested to go to the lower part of the hot spring where the waterfall is.

"Mm… it doesn't get better than this. I can't remember how long it's been since I had a nice bath." Mamori sighed happy as she and Aruka dip themselves in the hot pool.

"Yeah, all the stress from the fighting and running are starting to melt away from my body." Aruka exclaimed.

"Hey Cruz, how are you doing down there?" Aruka called out.

"Good, the water down here is at the perfect temperature for relaxation." Cruz responded.

"(But given that the girls are naked up there, I'm starting to feel a little perverted on peeping at them. Stupid female only island.)" Cruz thought cursed hoping that Torino would have that problem solve soon like she promises.

Meanwhile, with the girls, Mamori is glaring at Mirei's body while the tall blonde girl is cleaning herself with soap all over her body.

"(I refuse to believe she's younger than me! There's no way! It's not fair!)" Mamori thought jealous of Mirei's adult-like mature body despite her age of 15.

"What's wrong?" Mirei asked when she notice the red hair girl is staring at her like that.

"No! Nothing! Everything's fine." Mamori claimed.

"Oh, Mamori, dear. I've got fresh clothes for you." Torino informed as she enters the hot.

"Oh, thank you so much." Mamori thanked.

"Cruz, honey, I also got clothes for you too and don't worry, you'll find it to your liking." Torino called out.

"Okay, I'm coming." Cruz said before getting up and leaving the warm water.

"You know, I get the feeling that boy is more special than a Needless." Torino said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Aruka smirked as she stands up and stretching out her arms.

 **(Inside a Room)**

"And that's that. Adorable!" Torino finished putting the final touches on Mamori as she is now wearing the same clothing she once wore before being forcefully sent to this island in her gym clothes.

"Wow, this is exactly like my old clothes." Mamori commented.

"Doesn't she look adorable in that outfit?" Torino asked admiring Mamori's cuteness.

"Y-Yes, she is." Mirei answered blushing.

"Looking good." Aruka approved, giving her a thumb up.

"Hey guys, I finish changing." Cruz called out from the other side of the door.

"Come on in!" Torino replied cheerfully.

Cruz enters the room showing off his clothes revealing them to exactly like his normal clothing back home, only now the blue jacket is now an overcoat decorated with metal cross shaped decoration over the left and right side of the neck.

"Wow, you look really amazing!" Mamori complimented.

"Yeah, you look all badass too." Aruka added.

"You look great!" Mirei said while blushing a little redder.

"Consider those outfits my gift to you two." Torino said.

"You sure?" Mamori asked.

"Of course, as pretty and amazing as that wedding dress and suit was, you two can't wear them all the time on the island!" Torino pointed out.

"I thought the same thing back on the beach." Cruz mentioned.

"Thank you so much, Miss Torino. I just love it." Mamori thanked.

"For the record, I'm the one who brought the clothes she's giving to you." Meifeng reminded them.

"Oh yeah, thank you too, Meifeng." Cruz thanked bowing to her a little.

"Hey Torino, we were thinking about staying here for a while since we got no place to go. Is that okay?" Aruka asked.

"Of course, you're all welcome to stay for as long as you'd like!" Torino answered smiling.

"Wow, that's wonderfully!" Mamori said glad to hear that.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Big Sis." They thanked.

"Sure, I'm always happy to help new girls and now a boy." Torino said.

"(Hmm, maybe I should talk to Mamori and Mirei about what I did back at the wedding room)" Cruz thought on the moment.

 **(With Kasumi and Charlotte)**

"These recent incidents of theft… why was I not informed immediately or to the Gouverneurs the first time it transpired?" Charlotte asked while staring at the sunset of the afternoon.

"It wasn't an incident big enough to warrant your attention or theirs." Kasumi answered.

"Because the amount stolen was so small, I thought that making a fuss over it might cause us to take our minds off far more pressing concerns, and in turn, cause even more of a mess." She explained.

"Then I'm afraid you made a grave mistake to underestimate the small things." Arclight walked out of the shadow.

"Gouverneur Arclight?" Kasumi surprised.

"The old saying goes that big things can come in small packages, meaning a small thing can become a big problem somewhere in the future." Arclight said. Kasumi clench her fist knowing that he's right making this a lot harder for her to help Miefeng.

"Charlotte, has your investigation found where the thief is?" Arclight asked.

"What?" Kasumi confused.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, but I had my own investigation with my team on the theft and put trackers in the supplies for such an emergency." Charlotte pulled out a device showing a hologram map of the island with a rex X as they know that location.

"Commander Kasumi, this will be your new mission: go to this location and capture the thief. If she resists, then you are allow to use lethal force on her." Arclight ordered.

"Remember, the Warter are here to maintain order in hopes of leaving this island. Don't you and your sleeping partner want that?" Arclight asked with a sinister look.

Kasumi felt a twist in her stomach every time she looks into Arclight's eyes, knowing full-well that she has no choice but to obey the Gouverneur and hopes there won't be any causalities.

 **(With Cruz and Mamori)**

"What, are you sure about that?" Mamori asked shock about what Cruz is suggesting.

"Yeah, but I want to be sure if you're okay with this." Cruz said.

"Well, it sounds risky and a bit weird, but I trust you, Cruz. Let's do it." Mamori determined. Cruz feels lucky to have a girlfriend like her.

They shared a moment kissing each other and went their own rooms to sleep for the night.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Okay, a brand-new day has started." Cruz smiled as the three girls are awake too.

"You girls and boy sleep well?" Meifeng asked.

"Oh, good morning, Meifeng! We slept very well, thank you." Mamori greeted as the others nodded.

"Great, like they say: a good night sleep always does the body right." Meifeng said.

"True words." Aruka nodded.

"So, I take you're heading back to Veste." Cruz guessed.

"Boy, nothing gets by you, doesn't it? Yes, you could I'm living there undercover. Later." Meifeng walked away.

"Don't go yet." Mirei said serious making the others a little worry.

"I sense big trouble coming this way." Mirei said.

"Big trouble? I better take a look." Meifeng took out a high-tech binoculars and gasps upon seeing tanks coming this way. "Warter armored cars!"

"What, they're coming here?" Aruka asked as the girls headed inside when they heard that the Warter are coming.

"I think they know you've been stealing from them." Mirei theorized.

"Or they could place tracking devices in the supplies you stole." Cruz added.

"Oh crap! Well, if they find me here, it'll only make things worse. So, I'm gonna take off now. Be safe and have fun guys!" Meifeng hurried out of the town.

Soon, Cruz and the girls hide inside the building too as three tank-cars, two being black and the third one purple, pull over and Kasumi comes out of one with Momoko and Aoi behind.

"We are the Warter from Veste! We've received intelligence this town is currently shelftering a thief who's been stealing from our warehouse. Please give her up at once or we'll have no cnoice but to remove her by force. Anyone who gets in our way will be dealt with, harshly." Kasumi demanded as she speaks through the speakers.

"Drama. I wonder who the nasty thief is." Charlotter said as she gropes her groups of Arm girl inside her purple tank-car.

Mamori started to panic while Cruz tries to come up with a plan for this situation, then they saw Mirei walking out of the building instantly knowing she's going to take the blame for the stealing.

"She's the thief." Aoi angered as Momoko is too.

"Your name is?" Kasumi asked.

"Mirei Shikishima. Hello." Mirei greeted.

"Mirei, no." Torino worried.

"I should have known." Charlotte angered.

"Aruka, throw me with your explosion." Cruz whispered.

"What?" Aruka confused.

"Just do it." Cruz snapped, surprising her big sister but nod none the less.

"Confess, Mirei Shikishima. Did you do it? Have you been stealing from our warehouses and then selling the goods here?" Kasumi asked. Mirei nodded, even though the Commander knew her intentions full-well, she still have carry out her orders.

"Very well, as Office of the Warter, I hereby place you under arrest for grand theft." Kasumi declared.

Mamori was about to try to stop Mirei from taking the fall, but Cruz stop and gave her look that says, "everything is going to alright", and ready himself with Aruka behind him. Then Cruz instinct kicks in telling him to act now.

"Now, Aruka!" Cruz said.

" **Mini-Heat Explosion"** Aruka launched Cruz forward fast with her small attack getting him to Mirei.

" **Shield of Aegis"** Cruz blocked red tentacle-like whips that were going to trap Mirei if Cruz hadn't come.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the mystery boy has come out too. I take it you were also involve with the theft." Charlotte guessed as she comes out of her tank-car.

"Hehe, sorry to break to you, but guys fell for it." Cruz chuckled confusing the two high Warter officers.

"You see, we found the tracking devices in the supple our friend brought and figure you'd be coming here to take her. So, we came prepared doing this distraction while the thief left by sunrise." Cruz said making the Warter gasps.

"Y-You mean this was all a set up?" Charlotte asked feeling like she's been made a fool.

"You took the bit like a fish." Cruz smirked.

"(Nice bluff, it looks like they're totally buying it.)" Aruka thought.

"Fine then, if we can't have the thief then we'll just take you as an accomplice!" Charlotte declared in rage.

"Cruz, why?" Mirei asked worry.

"You were being rash, don't you know how worry and sad Mamori would be, and me too. I care about you, even though we've only known each for two days now." Cruz looked at Mirei with his cute and gentle smile.

Mirei became shock with her heart beating fast from Cruz's words and suddenly lash onto the boy with her lips press against his much to Cruz's shock as Mirei's body just moved on its own, saying that Mirei has to do this with him now.

 **(Warning: Short Sex/Lemon Scene Alert, scroll down if you want to skip it)**

Cruz wanted to push Mirei off but his body wouldn't listen him as his slowly sink into the kiss and move his hands to grab onto her breasts and start groping them firm even though he'd never done this before, this cause the tall girl to moan in the kiss as she moves her left hand down to his pants and starts rubbing on the sealed dick that is getting hard making him gasps.

(My god, this feeling… it's so hot and overwhelming.)" Cruz thought moaned.

The girls on both sides were shocked to see the action happening in front of them as Charlotte rubs herself a bit with her gloved fingers wishing that was her making out with Cruz as Kasumi is blushing, she maintains her serious face.

Mirei's hand then went up the pant and goes inside to feel Cruz's dick for real rubbing stroking it hard as the former is reaching his limit any second now, then he screams in pleasure as he is about to let lose. And he starts glowing brightly and the aura consumes them both.

 **(Sex/Lemon Scene End)**

"Wait a minute, are they… Driving?" Kasumi asked shock.

"No way, we saw him turn that girl into a sword, but now… now he's an Exter too?!" Charlotte gasped.

When the spinning light dies disappeared, it shows Mirei holding a green shield with shiver lining on the edge, a blue round jewel at the center with a black symbol of a round circle and an arrow.

"(Huh, what the hell is going on?!)" Cruz panicked as Mirei is also confused.

"Whoa, I guess we just found out that Cruz's power is very different than a Needless and the Arm-Virus!" Mamori said recalling the talk they had last night.

"Holy… just what the fuck is going on here?" Aruka confused as everyone wonder what's going to happen next.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ha! Bet none of you were expecting that now, did you? That's right everyone, Cruz Schild has just been turned into an Arm which also makes him an Exter too, that would mean he somehow possess three types of power within himself and his weapon form is a shield, of course. Let see how out heroes will do against Charlotte and Kasumi once the fighting starts in the next chapter, hope they can make it out of this in one piece.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Facing the Zero Arm Warter with Defense!**

Everyone from the girls of Torino Town to the Warter girls are all shock and a little confuse when the third male of Mermaid Island, Cruz Schild somehow turned into a shield after having a sudden sexually heated moment with Mirei who made the move on him in the first place.

"What's going on here? That boy who has the power of a Needless and the Arm-Virus of a Liberator, but now we just witness him being an Extar too?" Kasumi confused.

"AAAAAHHH?! I think my brain just heat exploded itself?!" Aruka exclaimed turning to make sense of this.

"Well, Cruz and I had a talk last night about his powers with the A-Virus thinking there could more to it, but neither of us have expected something like this." Mamori explained.

"Oh my, that boy is just full of surprises." Torino commented.

"Cruz, are you alright?" Mirei asked.

" _Y-Yeah, I guess so, but this is so weird. I thought those who are infected by the A-Virus can only be either a Liberator or an Extar. Has there ever been one who can do both?"_ Cruz asked.

"No, never heard of it." Mirei answered.

"Oh my… this couldn't have gone better than I hoped!" Charlotte excited.

"Not only is that boy a Needless, but he can also do both powers of the A-Virus. Now I want him even more!" Charlotte licked her lips and prepared herself with her Arms she got from her Extar girls.

" _Mirei, look out! That Charlotte girl is coming."_ Cruz alerted.

"Got it." Mirei said holding the shield/Cruz up and her fist tighten.

"You won't escape from me this time!' Charlotte charged at Mirei with her wings-Arm and ready the long, sharp nails gauntlet-Arm to slash the blonde girl.

Mrei didn't move because her instincts are telling her that Cruz in his weapon form will protect her as Cruz felt worry that the impact may hurt a little. Charlotte swings her clawed arm at the shield thinking she is strong since she has more experience in combat with her Arms, but she soon discovers the claws didn't make a tiny dent on the shield and the claws were destroyed instead.

"My Arm! It's supposed to cut through anything!" Charlotte gasped.

" _Whoa! I didn't feel anything from that! It's amazing, this power makes me feel like I can block against anything!"_ Cruz excited.

"I'm glad you're not damage, Cruz." Mirei smiled.

"Damn it, it's not fair!" Charlotte angered.

" _Get ready, Mirei. She's about to attack again, wait for an opening and strike."_ Cruz said as Mirei nod.

"I'm not going to let you make a fool out of me!" Charlotte lashed out, she commanded one of her followers to attack and she unleashed four red rope-like tentacles at Mirei blocking them with the shield-Arm.

Every hit the tentacle makes are instantly bounced back by the shield which Cruz is starting to understand his shield form's power that it's like his Shield of Aegis power that can block anything in front of his hand, but this form also repel the attacks back as well. Almost like an upgraded version of his Needless power only his whole body becomes the shield instead of just his hands, literally.

"Stop, this is pointless." Mirei said, telling Charlotte this fight is pointless and she just go home with the Warters too.

"You think I'm just gonna let you go just because you got your boy-toy into a big shield, not chance!" Charlotte refused to surrender.

"Sheesh, I think that girl has too much pride in the brain." Aruka mocked.

"I hope Cruz is doing okay." Mamori worried for her boyfriend taking in that many attacks.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, but we should be prepare just in case something happens to them." Aruka advised.

"Fuck?! I'm going to break that Arm if it's the last thing I do!" Charlotte declared as she pulls her tentacles away and ready her other claw gauntlet and order her follower to stand back.

Mirei saw the opening and quickly sprint toward Charlotte before she makes a move to charge with Cruz-shield in front and ready her fist to attack, Charlotte didn't care how quick that girl is moving toward her for she just wants to scratch her stupid face for the humiliation from before. However, just as the claw and shield were about two feet from each other, Cruz quickly notices someone coming at Mirei to the side where she isn't protected by the shield.

" _Mirei! On your left!"_ Cruz warned.

Mirei reacted turning her head to the new attacker, seeing it's Kommandeur Kasumi herself, and quickly block a strong kick with her free arm though the force from the kick pushes her back seven feet away.

" _Mirei, are you okay?"_ Cruz asked.

"Yes, but that kick… hurt my arm a bit." Mirei groaned.

The blue hair Kommandeur girl charge at Mirei with a punch to the face only be block by the shield which pushes her back a few feet, but Kasumi wouldn't let up as she unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks that manages to push Mirei back a little. Kasumi ran to her left around them and straight toward Mirei as she prepare Cruz-shield again to defend against her, but Kasumi manages to move the shield out of the way with one foot leaving a big opening to attack Mirei with the other with a stronger force that send Mirei flying back and laying on the ground in pain as she drop the shield-Arm. The attack ripped her brown legging socks too, but Kasumi didn't care. This forces Cruz to transform back into his human form as he wanted to check if Mire's okay, but suddenly found himself laying on the ground too as his body is exhausted from his first Exter transformation.

"Your fighting skills never fail to impress me, Kommandeur. Once again, you live up to your nickname… the Zero Arm." Charlotte complimented.

"Zero Arm… does that mean she fights without a partner?" Cruz muttered.

"Both of you… are under arrest." Kasumi stated.

Mirei gets up while holding Cruz close while giving Kasumi the eyes that she's not giving up.

"I don't think so!" Aruka shouted as she jumps over Mirei and blasts a **Heat Explosion** to force the two high-ranking Warters to jump back. Mamori quickly run to Cruz and Mirei, checking on them to see if they're not hurt too much.

"No one is taking my little brother away, ever!" Aruka glared at Kasumi.

"Uh, guess we'll be taking three criminals." Charlotte stated as Kasumi pushes up her glasses.

But before anyone can make a move, a loud vomming sound is heard and getting louder for every second as both sides are wondering what's that, Kasumi and Charlotte realizes the sound is coming from behind them and turn to see a woman driving a motorcycle jumps over them.

"That looks like…" Charlotte recognized that woman and the motorcycle as Kasumi is shock as well.

Cruz and the girls are surprise to see this newcomer appearing just as things were about to get messy, wondering if this biker woman is with the Warters or not, they'll find that out soon. The biker woman lands and make an awesome parking right in front of them and facing the Warters with an amusing smile.

The rider is none another than Rain and the motorcycle is Lady J herself.

"Wait, hold on… what are you doing here? Lady? Lady?" Kasumi asked.

"(Lady… Lady? I'm guessing from the looks on their faces means they know this woman, and that bike… it could be a girl with the A-Virus too?)" Cruz thought asked as he notice the female-like feature on the seat.

"(I never expected them to be here.)" Torino thought surprised.

"Now I see, it was you Lady Lady. I always said it was foolish for us to tolerate your defiance." Charlotte said.

"Well, at least we know they're not with them." Aruka said.

"Destroy them!" Charlotte ordered, the girl with the butterfly wing-like Arm unleash her red tentacles again to capture them.

However, Rain drove motorcycle-J spinning around to fight off the rope-tentacles with ease showing off her skills a little.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, Charlotte." Rain said.

"If you're innocent, then why are you here?" Kasumi demanded.

"Well, if I cared to explain myself… I'd say it had something to do with these fascinating four, including that young boy." Rain explained a little as she got off the motorcycle and turns her head to them.

"How about you, J?" Rain asked her partner as she transform back into her sexy body.

"Agreed, Rain." J answered.

"So, that motorcycle was a person?" Mamori confused a bit.

"An Arm." Mirei said.

"Damn, I didn't think there would be an Exter that can turn into a bike like that." Aruka surprised.

"And they appear to have a history with the Warters." Cruz pointed out.

 **(With Meifeng)**

Meanwhile, from a far distance on a high cliff, Meifeng is looking through her high-tech binoculars seeing what's going on right now. Recognizing the two women suddenly showing up like that, knowing there's going to be a big ahead.

"Hello there, enjoying the view?" A voice asked, spooking Meifeng as she turns around and gasps of seeing that it's Gouverneur Akira Hiragi himself.

"Gouverneur Hiragi, hi." Meifeng greeted nervous.

 **(Back to Torino Town)**

"Lady Lady, the most selfish-minded fools who've ever set foot on this god-forsaken island. It's due to people like you that we've been quarantined. Unless you and every other anarchist can be brought to heel, the watchers will declare us unfit to live in society." Charlotte stated.

"(Watchers? Does that mean we're being judge to whether or not we can live with normal people?)" Cruz thought curious.

"Heh, as if they haven't done that already." Rain said.

"The trial isn't over, it's still possible for us to prove they misjudged us. If we lead orderly lives here, we'll show that despite our powers, we're no threat. Once we've proven we can form our own society, we'll be allow to go home-"

"Hate to be rude, but we've heard this crap before." Rain interrupted Kasumi's explanation.

"Yes, and we've decided that we have our doubts." Lady J said.

"(Hmm, if there's suppose to be these Watchers on the island but no one has ever seen except the Gouverneurs, then that means they're possible hiding in plain sight pretending to be one of the girls with the A-Virus who were sent to this island to keep an eye on them closely. And the only ones who knows the watchers are the Gouvernuers themselves keeping their identities a secret.)" Cruz thought realized.

"Here's one glaring issue: your precious Gouverneurs hasn't given us a shred of proof that the watchers are there. For all we know, these watchers are just something he made up so everyone in Veste would go along with his patriar"

"Stop rambling on your nonsense." Mirei interrupted Rain as she shoves her way between the duo with Cruz.

"Excuse me?" Rain asked.

"Look, you two already know the thief isn't here anymore, so you might as well just go back to Veste." Cruz pointed.

"Plus, we never met these women—they played no part in the theft. The others are innocent too." Mirei added.

Kasumi seems to understand as she sees no point in taking in anyone if the real thief isn't here.

"Very well, we'll let out off with a warning this time." Kasumi said which pleases Cruz, but this upsets Charlotte.

"You are fucking, kidding me? We need to make an example of them!" Charlotte said angry.

"If we let criminals like them and Lady Lady go unpunished, then why should our subjects fear us? I won't allow your sentimentality to ruin the reputation of Warter!" Charlotte pointed out and order the soldiers to attack.

The soldiers immediately get in formation and the Liberators have perform the sexually drive to turn their partners into guns and they all pointed at Mirei and Cruz.

"This doesn't look good." Aruka pointed out.

"Please, stop this! There's no need for" Mamori was about to run to Mirei and Cruz, but was stopped by Lady J.

"Hey, your name is Cruz, right?" Rain asked getting the green hair boy's attention.

"Your transformation was very unexpected, you're almost like me and Lady J" Rain winked before turning to Mirei and kiss her on the lips shocking Cruz, Mamori, and Aruka bit but Lady J smiles.

Rain swings her legs up while hanging on to Mirei with her arms around the neck, then she jumps with a little spin as she transforms into a big white cross-shaped gun.

"Whoa!" Cruz surprised.

"Use her." Lady J said to Mirei. "It's all right, they'll live."

Mirei isn't sure about trusting her and Rain but considering the situation they're in she has no choice and aim the cross gun at the soldiers.

"Take cover!" Kasumi warned.

But it was too late as Mirei fires green energy blasts at all the soldiers knocking them down and the Exter were also forced back into their human form by the blasts.

"What is that power?" Charlotte asked shock.

"Energy blasts she fired reverted those soldiers from this arm!" Cruz figured out.

"That's correct, Rain's special move is quite the arousing, don't you think? Her Disarmament Buster." Lady J revealed as her arm between her huge boobs.

This got Charlotte angry that these criminals are making the Warters look like weaklings, she decided to fight them herself as she charges with her claw gauntlet ready to shred these criminals into pieces. Kasumi try to stop her but fail and go after her.

Lady J leaps over Mirei transform into her motorcycle form much to everyone's surprises.

"Did you just enter Drive with a partner?!" Charlotte asked shock. Rain revert back into her human form and got on motorcycle-J.

"That's just how powerful the bond is… between me and J!" Rain shouted proudly as she runs the bikes and clash the wheels against the claws, Charlotte's arm soon shattered like what happened to the other one against Cruz when he was the shield.

Kasumi hop on the front of the bike and ready to attack Rain with a kick, but J quickly move knocking Kasumi away with the back wheels.

"You're pretty quick on your feet, Kasumi." Rain complimented.

"But you still can't win without your partner. You might as well tie an Arm behind your back." Rain lectured as Lady J transformed back.

"My, does she look lonely." Lady J commented.

"I heard your Extar hasn't been coping too well. Hibiki Kenjo, right?" Rain said, saying the name of Kasumi's partner which made the Kommandeur angry.

"You know nothing about her. How dare you mock her pain?!" Kasumi shouted.

"Okay, I think that's enough with the salts on old wounds." Arclight said, suddenly appearing before everyone.

"Where did he come from?" Aruka gasped.

"Rain and Lady J, it's been a while. Over a year, I think." Arclight smirked at the duo.

"Adam Arclight, we weren't expecting to see one of the Gouverneurs out here." Rain said with a death-glare along with Lady J.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"I was getting bored at the office, so I decided to step outside for some fresh air and Akira came along as well." Arclight explained.

"Yes, and I also met the thief who stole from Veste on a cliffside." Akira mentioned as he walks to them.

"(He met Meifeng? I hope she got away.)" Mamori thought worried.

"Unfortunately, she managed to escape with a smoke bomb, and I couldn't find her. I'm sorry to bring shame to the Warters name." Akira apologized as Mamori sighs in relief.

"Cruz Schild and Mamori Tokonome, I'm sorry for the trouble our forces caused on you. Please, kepp the supplies the thief stole as an atonement." Akira offered as he bows.

Akira look directly at Torino with a nod and she nodded back, the only ones who notice the silent exchange are Cruz and Aruka.

"By the way, how's the scar of yours doing? Still stings a bit?" Arclight asked Rain pointing at her stomach.

"You should know… after all, you're the one who gave this to me." Rain grinded her teeth as Lady J holds her closer.

"Well, you're lucky I'm in no mood for a fight today, but we should we ever cross paths I won't be as merciful as before." Arclight declared before ordering the soldiers to move out back to Veste. He looks back staring directly at Cruz.

"(You keep impressing me every second, Cruz Schild. I wonder how strong you'll be when we fight.)" Arclight chuckled and soon, all the Warter tanks are gone.

"Goodness, that was a close one, wasn't it?" Rain asked and dodge a punch from a blushing/angry Mirei.

"What has your panties in a twist?" Rain asked.

"You made me kiss you. That's what." Mirei answered.

"Mirei, I know she did the Drive without permission or anything, but these helped us when we were in trouble. I think we can trust them too." Cruz believed, Mirei decided to trust Cruz's instinct on them.

"Truly a fascinating girl and boy." Lady J front flip on one hand before transforming into her motorbike form and Rain got on.

"I like you both, think you'll be seeing more of us. In fact, I know it." Rain drove close to Cruz to plant a kiss on the cheek, making him blush all red, and headed out through the woods.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Cruz's new Extar power sure looked pretty awesome with his defense more powerful than ever until he and Mirei got knocked away by the Zero Arm Kommandeur Kasumi, but they were saved by the Lady Lady duo showing off their power and being similar to Cruz. Something tells me Cruz is gonna want to seek their help in understanding his powers better and hopefully be ready for whatever the Warters will throw at them.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
